


The Rebellion

by AeantizLKamenwati



Series: Banal'han [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Forgotten Ones, M/M, Rebellion, Storytime, creators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeantizLKamenwati/pseuds/AeantizLKamenwati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banal tells a very personal story for the Dalish (occurs during Chapter 17 of Nothing)</p>
<p>(Formerly Chapter 5 of Secrets of the Inquisition)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you wanted to know what story Banal told the Dalish, well here it is! It's really short and there's pretty much nothing but the story to warn you. But it does offer a small glimpse into my story's headcanon of what went down. You'll get the whole story much later and from a far more reliable source.
> 
> If you need a visual timeline for this, [look no further!](http://aeantizlkamenwati.tumblr.com/post/122871654301/just-a-little-timeline-i-had-to-make-to-keep-my)
> 
> Oh and warning: unreliable author ahead, just saying.

“Shall I tell you of the fall of those you call the Forgotten Ones? It’s not a long story and I can’t tell you that it is a good one to hear. You might find it jarring in fact. There are many things you don’t remember, or you only know a portion of the facts.” Banal let everyone settle down. “But if you will listen I will tell you it, tell you how I know the story.” He looked around the fire, finding only interested faces. 

It pained him to remember what little he did of this time. Not only because he literally felt pain then, but because he couldn’t quite remember everything in sequence. 

“It begins nearly six thousand years ago, long before shemlen were seen in Thedas. It was the empire of Elvhenan then. Far-flung settlements and cities all connected to the Crystal City made up the land. This story was even before there was such thing as Creators. 

“There were merely kings, lords, and those beneath them. The highest of the nobility was called the Sun King; he or she would be similar to the Empress of Orlais. Beneath him were lesser kings, then lords, then soldiers, then farmers, then undesirables, those who did not fit the correct mold.” Some of the elves began to make faces, like they were having a hard time picturing their great empire without the Creators or with faults. He did warn them. 

“Elgar’nan was the eldest son of the Sun King. Mythal was the daughter of a lesser king and was to be his wife. By the time they were wed, the Sun had become a tyrant in the eyes of the People. 

“Which is to be expected. Immortal royalty can only hold power for so long before it goes to their heads. It didn’t help matters that the Sun was constantly inciting brutal wars against those lords and ladies who did not acknowledge his power. Some had taken to calling him the Bloody King or the Dark Sun. 

“Centuries and twin boys later, Elgar’nan had had enough of his father’s rule. He staged a coupe de ta with the help of some old friends. One you’ll recognize as Fen’Harel, master of rebellions and treachery.” Banal paused to calm the anger that rose in him. Not only at that damn wolf, but at the fact so much of that time was gone from him, never to be seen again. Because of that wolf. 

“But that is not the story I started to tell. Mine is the Rebellion.” He shook his head to dispel his thoughts. 

“As I said before, an immortal can only hold power for so long before it corrupts. Elgar’nan and Mythal, even Fen’Harel, were no exception. Those beings had amassed great power and knowledge, far exceeding any normal person’s. 

“It was then that the People took to calling them Creators. Gods. To them, the Creators had saved them from their doom, and had power beyond compare. But there were some that didn’t agree. They knew that these Creators would bleed just as red as anyone else.” He could tell that many now were beginning to question him and their beliefs. He almost pitied them for falling prey to their ancestors’ follies. Almost. 

“But none would listen to such heresy. Much like no one will listen to the idea that Andraste was a mortal woman or a mage. And the Creators loved their new titles as Gods. There would never be another Sun King, it was Elgar’nan’s new title. He ruled all of the empire as a living god. 

“But the Forgotten Ones, for if they had a name it has long been lost, saw this no better than the last king. Worse in fact. The Forgotten Ones rivaled the Creators in number and in power. However, they were not gods in their own eyes. They were powerful mages, skilled warriors, and gifted individuals, nothing more. 

“Yet, the Creators claimed to have divine blood, and denounced the Forgotten Ones, calling them evil usurpers, and demons. Still they were able to amass their own followers, not caring if those people believed them gods or not. Perhaps both sides were gods with but mortal forms. We may never know.” He threw in the last bit to help them realize that nothing he said was absolute fact, if only to cushion the blow. Too much shock would destroy them. 

Behind him, his companions all furrowed their eyebrows. How could he know such a story? Or was it just that he was making things up? They wouldn't put it passed him to do such a thing, even if he was being well behaved. Varric did however give him kudos for a riveting story, which was saying something. 

“Suddenly the great empire was polarized between those who believed in the Creators and those who believed in the Forgotten Ones. It was only a matter of time before it boiled over into war. 

“History would remember that war only as the Rebellion. One bad thing about immortality is bad blood never goes away, and wars can be brutal. Entire cities were decimated, waters turned bloody, and the land was forever changed. 

“Centuries were trivial things to either side. And some stalemates would last decades. But neither side would relent. Instead, Elgar’nan, Mythal, and Fen’Harel plotted treachery, a great dishonor should it not work. 

“The Dread Wolf had friends on both sides; each side trusted him, tried to get the great rebel to join their cause as he feigned neutrality. He could easily get the Forgotten Ones to believe him a comrade. And then he could strike. 

“He did just that, crafting a deadly poison which he slipped into their drinks. It took several doses for it to take full effect, which was planned of course. Immortals have nothing but time after all. When the poison began to grip their bodies, Elgar’nan and the other Creators came to the Shadow’s Temple hidden deep inside a marsh.” 

A small girl hesitantly broke in, “Who’s the Shadow?” She looked beyond confused, much like Vhena when he told her stories. 

“The Shadow was the leader of the Forgotten Ones. Sometimes he was referred to as the Elder One, the Shadow made by Elgar’nan. You see, the Elvhen knew everything had its opposite, two sides to every coin as it were. Just look at your own stories. Elgar’nan is both father and vengeful spirit, Mythal the protector and the judge.” He explained softly before continuing with his tale. 

“It was under the auspice of being a surrender or peace talk at most. It turned into a mass murder. The Forgotten Ones were silenced, Elgar’nan’s blade cutting each throat. Then they worked on extinguishing all traces of the rebels. Their names were carved from all stones, erased from all history. Any temple they had was destroyed or converted. The Shadow’s marsh Elgar’nan burned away into desert, destroying the lives of those living inside it.” He gritted his teeth against those words. It was not the end, not by a long shot. He had heard many rumors whispered in dark corners of the Empire while he was supposedly dead. 

“But it is said that one could not simply kill the Shadow so long as there was a Sun to cast it. Others said that only the greatest light could kill him,” his fingers subconsciously stroked that white streak fearing it even more. “And still others said he could only kill himself.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that's Banal's version of what went down. Keyword being Banal's. Treat it as such and be patient for you shall know the truth soon enough.


End file.
